Home For Valentine's Day
by Zoe the Hunter
Summary: Post FMA Brotherhood: Ed gets a mysterious call from Winry ordering him to come home for an emergency. What more trouble has arrived on the former alchemist?


**Hey! It's me again, back and alive. I felt a spontanious idea to make an FMA v-day fic, so here it is. i didn't have time to edit and stuff because it was last minute, so please bear with me. It's probably God awful, but oh well. I do not own FMA so, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Ed sat in a chair in the government office as he waited for the workers to accept his paperwork and allow him into the Cretan military base. Outsides he heard the trains coming and going, carrying goods and people on them. Laying back against the chair he stared at the ceiling of the room, sorting out his thoughts.<p>

Ed had just crossed the border into Creta in order to research more about alchemy. He had already been to Aerugo and found lots of new things to incorporate into his research, but needed more information. Edward hadn't seen Alphonse since Edward and Winry got married almost a year ago. Though Ed had a sneaking suspicion that Al was spending so much extra time in Xing because of Mei Chang, instead of alchemy.

Edward had been extra careful all the way to Aerugo as to not break his automail, and had succeeded in only getting into three or four fights. He had called Winry just before leaving the west side of Amestris, and she explained how she was getting sick lately and he needed to keep being careful because she didn't feel up to fixing his automail. Edward smiled, remembering Winry's annoyed tone as she stressed the fact.

The former alchemist also wondered how Mustang was holding up. He knew that the Brigadier General had visited back home to Central after spending months in Ishval, and was going back to the broken country soon. Another thing Winry had yammered about was how Lieutenant Hawkeye was going to visit her before the team left for Ishval.

Rubbing his temples Ed sat up and looked around to see if anyone was coming to say he could leave. Much to his disappointment, no one did. Leaning back against the chair he closed his eyes again only to be rudely awakened

"Mr. Elric? There's a phone call for you. It's from um, a Miss. Winry Rockbell." The man said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_What the Hell Winry I just talked to you yesterday. _Grumbling, Edward followed the man to the desk in the very first room and picked up the phone.

"What do you want now Winry?" he asked, annoyance present in his tone.

"Ed. Come home. Now." She commanded

"What?" Ed stared at the phone befuddled, and then pulled it back to his ear "Are you joking? I just got here! What's so important that-"

"Edward Elric get back here right now! It's important!" Winry pleaded

"No way!" Ed argued. He raised an eyebrow as he heard a shuffling on the other end of the phone and muffled voices

"Fullmetal? This you?"

"Mustang? What the hell is going on?" _Why's _he _there?_

"Elric I order you to return to your home immediately." Mustang said

"But-"

"Now."

Groaning, Edward muttered an agreement then slammed the phone down. Telling the office worker he had to leave, the blond man stalked to the train station and searched for the nearest train heading back to Amestris, and without consent jumped aboard.

* * *

><p>After a few days Ed made it back to Resembool , still grumpy about his sudden leave. Dragging his feet up the steps he opened the door to the automail workshop and called out for Winry.<p>

"Edward, your finally here." Turning to the side Ed saw Riza Hawkeye with a hand on her hip

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? What are you doing here?" Ed asked, dropping his things on the floor and following Riza as she led him through the house

"I'm helping Winry out with her little, erm, problem. The rest of the crew is in town at the moment, we've decided to put a hold on Ishval until you returned." She explained as she opened the door to Winry's room and workshop, inside revealed Winry working on some type of automail.

"Ed!" Winry pushed her chair back and ran to him enclosing him in a welcoming hug.

"Hey." Edward replied, gently pulling her off of him. Unknown to him, Hawkeye quietly slipped out of the room.

"So what's so important that I had to rush back home right away?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow as Winry sat down on her bed and stared at him.

"Well…" she trailed off, staring out the window.

"Well what?" Once again the former alchemist was getting annoyed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Winry fiddled with the silver ring around her finger, staring at it intently. Ed took a glimpse at his own, thinking of how they were finally married. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the memory. It was quite a large wedding.

"Ed, if something very serious, I mean _very_ serious happened, would you maybe hold off running off to other countries?" Winry suddenly asked. Ed blinked, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I-Well I guess, depending on how serious." He replied

"Can you take my word for it? Can you tell me you won't go travelling anymore? Not for a while at least?" she said quietly

"What is it that's so important?" he asked

"Can you just take my word for it? It's really important Edward and I need you here." Winry begged

Ed sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He trusted Winry, but-but Al and him were so close! So close to figuring out all this Alchemy stuff. To just drop everything? Then again, Winry doesn't usually try to stop them when they leave; she usually lets them go without a fight…. But still…

"How long would I have to quite travelling?" Ed said as he grabbed her chair and swung it around so the back was facing Winry and he could lean against it as he sat.

"A year maybe." She replied softly

"A year!" The former alchemist exclaimed. _What the Hell would take so long?_

"Edward it's serious!"

"But a _year_!"

"It doesn't take exactly a year, a little less than that!" Winry fought back

"Then how long exactly?"

"Nine months."

"Winry that mine as well be a year I mean-"

…..

…..

…..

"Nine months?" Edward asked shakily

"Nine months." Winry replied with confidence.

Ed stared at her, and she returned the stare, and they kept each other's gazes for a while, until Ed broke the trance.

"Winry!" Edward jumped forward and tried to reach her only to trip over the chair he was sitting in. He fell onto her bed, wrapping his arms around her laughing.

"Ed!" Winry cried, confused at his reaction, he pulled away and grinned at her

"A baby! Winry we're gonna have a baby! Even alchemy can't do that Winry it's one of the most amazing things in life! I can't believe it! I'll stay; I'll stay the full year, hell Winry I'll stay for-for- oh hell I don't know! I can't- just- wow! Wow!" he broke into a fit of laughter and hugged her again, and Winry remained stupefied by his reaction

"You're not going to freak out?" Winry asked

"What?" he looked at her confused "No! Not now. When you start acting pregnant maybe, probably when the baby's actually born but, for now no." And he continued to laugh.

Winry smiled, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as Edward started talking about what the baby was going to be like, and how he could teach it alchemy and she could teach it engineering.

"I just hope they aren't born with your arm, 'cause the last thing I need is another person to throw wrenches at me. Hey, so does everyone on Mustang's team know? Does Al? Who knows?"

"Everyone on Mustang's team, Granny, and you. I haven't told anyone else."

"We gotta call Al! Paninya, Garfiel, Ling, Armstrong, Gracia! She'll wanna know about this. Teacher too!" Edward jumped up and grabbed the nearby phone, dialing a number into it. Winry leaned on one elbow, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Hey Ed?"

"Hm?" he responded waiting as the phone rang.

"What say is it? I wanna remember it." Winry got up to look at the calendar hanging over her desk, which was filled with dates that orders for automail were supposed to be turned in.

"Uh, I dunno. Look." He nodded his head toward the calendar then let out a call "Hey Al! Guess what? No I'm not even in Creta. You wanna know why?"

Winry stared at the calendar and smiled, turning towards Ed.

"Yeah I know! Tell Mei! Ling too! You guys should come home when the baby comes! Nine months! Nine months from now is…. Uh hang on." Edward looked up at Winry and opened his mouth about to ask her the date when she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Edward."


End file.
